The invention relates to a surgery assistance system for guiding a surgical instrument, in particular a camera system comprising an endoscope dependant on manual actuation of at least one function key of a control element.
Document DE 103 52 197, for example, describes a surgery assistance system which is used during minimally invasive surgery for guiding surgical instruments, such as camera systems.
Document DE 10 2004 052 753 A1 describes a method for controlling the guiding of at least one surgical instrument in relation to a guiding surgical instrument by means of a surgery assistance system, in which during minimally invasive surgery the current position data of a first sensor element in a three-dimensional measuring space are determined, the first sensor element being provided on a section of the guiding surgical instrument protruding from the patient's body. Based on the measured position data of the guiding surgical instrument, the position data of the guided surgical instrument is calculated and the latter is guided by means of the surgery assistance system.
The publication “Visual Serving for Automatic and Uncalibrated Needle Placement for Percutaneous Procedures” by Nassir Navab et. al., IEEE, 2000 describes a method for the image-controlled guiding of a needle or a surgical instrument in the framework of a percutaneous surgical procedure in which the current position of the guided needle or of the guided surgical instrument is displayed to the surgeon by means of an imaging process.
Document WO 03/041057 A2 describes a system and a corresponding method for image-controlled guiding of an instrument by means of a robot unit or a robot arm, on which a guided instrument is provided. A system for guiding a surgical instrument during surgical operations, in particular spinal operations, is disclosed in US 2003/0187351.
The disadvantage of the prior art surgery assistance systems is that they are limited with respect to the work space of the instrument which is motor guided by the surgery assistance system.
It is an object of the invention is to present a surgery assistance system for guiding a surgical instrument, in particular a camera system comprising an endoscope characterized by more precise guiding of the instrument, an enlarged work space for the guided surgical instrument and a high degree of user friendliness.